A Son Of Death, a Daughter of Song
by Animal-love151212
Summary: A son of Death, daughter of Song and Calypso must travel to Aphrodite to return a found gift, but is Poseidon trying to kill his nephew, and will hearts be melted on the way? OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys! So I decided to continue the story with a little romantic quest + OCs. I don't have anything else to say so here we go! And this story is STILL Caleo, just with more characters**

The started off normally enough; demi-gods (plus Calypso) seated across a fire, singing happily.  
'And the demi-god ran, ran, ran,  
Away from the mighty Pan, Pan, Pan,  
But even as ambrosia he gulped down,  
He realized he would never make it to town!'

Calypso personally thought the song was a bit depressing, but hey, at least this way she could hear learn the story of _Why you should never, ever mess with Pan!_

Calypso scanned the crowd; Percy and Annabeth left for a college in Rome (they promised they would visit) and she recognized most people except for two.

Calypso looked closer: one was a girl, with long, silky brown hair and an oval-shaped face. She was cheering along with the crowd and Calypso noticed she carried a first-aid kit.

The second was a boy. His skin was pale and face was pointed. His eyes were like black, empty tunnels and his hair was all over the place – he had a Nico-de-Angelo-look about him, but he looked a bit more attractive. Of course, Calypso wouldn't judge because she was with Leo.

She nudged him in the elbow.  
'What?' he asked.

'Who are those two?' 

Leo looked in the direction she was pointing in.

'Oh, that's Sole Waterfalls, daughter of Apollo and Dan Bones, son of Hades. They showed up while you were asleep.'

' _Son of Hades?'_ Calypso hissed. 'No way! Isn't that breaking some sort of oath?'

'Oh, they're both fifteen, the oath is well paid up for. I think Zeus took away the kid's ability to shadow-travel, and I think Poseidon is trying to drown him or something.'

Leo spoke casually, obviously not noticing the look of shock on Calypso face. But once she got over it, she said, 'Dan doesn't look happy, does he?'

'Well, even if he wasn't the Son of the God of Depression, he would still be unhappy because he arrived and has to sit next to a girl he hates.'

'Why?'

'I dunno. But I bet you my entire drachma that they will end up together.'

'Why?' Calypso repeated.

'Well,' continued Leo casually, 'That's how we ended up, right?' 

Calypso smiled and pecked him on the lips, but took a glance towards the Son of Hades as she could feel eyes upon her back. But when she looked back, he was glaring at the girl beside him.

-

Dan hated the music. He hated the noise. All he wanted was sleep – yet he could not even get THAT.  
'Ugh,' he muttered, maybe too loudly.

'What?' snapped Sole. 'If you don't want to stay, leave!'

They had not made a good first impression. He had managed to complain about everything, and put her in a very snappy mood. She had managed to stay mad at him and not talk to him, which was fine with Dan.

' _Thank_ you!' he exclaimed, and several eyes turned to him. As he got up to leave, though, the flames grew to tower above them and started changing shape -

Now he was staring at what looked like a strange, humanoid figure of a woman. A very attractive woman – first it looked like a dinosaur he used to have a crush on when he was three, than this stranger he had seen in a shop, then a bit like Sole … he blinked hard and the figure disappeared.

Suddenly, a girl with curly red her jumped up, and her eyes started glowing a green. Several gasped.  
When she spoke, her voice was deep and echoic.  
 _'Two demi-gods and a now mortal shall travel a goddess, anger and above,  
She will punish those who stole from her with love,  
A Son of Death, A new daughter of song,  
A girl once immortal who has waited too long,  
They shall go to the center of love, a holy place,  
One shall hold his head in disgrace,  
Two shall be brought together but will be split,  
And all shall suffer in the pit.'  
_The girl collapsed and several caught her, as if trained. There was a burst of talk and someone screamed, until the horse-man came and silenced everyone. Dan still hadn't gotten used to him.  
'A Son of Death,' he said, 'Nico?'

'He's in Camp Jupiter!' said a dark-skinned girl with a slight frizz of brown hair.

Chiron sighed. 'Daniel Bones?'

Daniel was already standing. He could feel eyes turn to him again, and he wished his father would cause the Earth to swallow him whole.

'A once immortal girl who has waited too long … Calypso?'

-

Sole was in a bad mood already thanks to that death boy. Now this prophecy came along and he got to be sent away to die … she was starting to like this Camp.

She watched intently as an elf-like boy stood up and protectively said, 'Calypso can't go! She's not a demi-god!'

'I'm afraid she is the only one the prophecy refers to, Leo. Now,' he continued, 'A New Daughter of Song – Apollo?'

Sole gulped.

'A _new_ daughter – who has arrived in your cabin lately?'

Eyes turned to her. Brilliant. Now she could die along-side a complete -  
 _Language.  
_  
'Bring out the cage!' yelled Chiron, and Sole thought she was going to be imprisoned. But then some boys brought out a bird cage containing a snowy-white, dove that seemed to be glowing.

' _Aphrodite!'_ she exclaimed in realisation. 'She's mad because we found one of her pets, right?'

'Yes, she is upset because her gift – from Ares – has wondered off and, amazingly, ended up here. She wants it returned.'

' _All shall suffer in a pit,'_ repeated Dan, 'Yeah, sounds like a great road trip!'

' _Road trip?'_ said Calypso, speaking for the first time. 'We're going to her temple in _Athens –_ we're sailing!'

' _Sailing?'_ gasped Dan, looking terrified. 'You know my uncle wants to _kill_ me!'

Oh great, Sole thought. If she drowned, it would be his fault.

 **Hoped you like it! Sorry if it's a bit rushed, and tells me if there are any mistakes. For the next chapter, I need five reviews.**


	2. 2 A Uncle who wants to drown you

**Hey guys! I lied, I'll write the second chapter**

Chiron explained the story behind the goddess of love's anger, much to the boredom of Dan.  
'Apparently, Aphrodite was given a gift from Ares - this special dove. She kept it in her temple, but he _somehow_ got away. And let me say, for once, she's furious. The dove was found in Greece by demi-god on a quest and brought here. So now Aphrodite wants it returned to her temple in Athens. Now, are there and questions?'

Dan had stopped listening. Now, he was looking at the Leo boy behind Chiron, at the docks. He was looking at a grand ship like he was forever saying goodbye to his baby.

'No, but I think if that guy stays there for a minute longer he'll cry,' Dan wondered aloud. Hey, when you're the naturally feared Child of Hades, have already severely injured a boy (accident) and own a attitude to match your mysteriously hot looks, you can say what you want.

'Hey!' yelled Leo, tearing his gaze. 'I am not about to cry!'

Dan shrugged and returned to his cabin to continue his packing. His cabin had been painted a black and had a skull hanging above the door; the inside was so dark that he had to memorize where his bed was, because he couldn't see. He didn't have much to pack - maybe some weapons, Armour, clothes ... He stared loathing at his few books. Books? _Books?_ Hell no! His eyes scanned to his choice of clothes; black t-shirts with skulls on them, torn jeans and sneakers. Plain and simple.

After being told he was most-likely going to be drowned by his father, he thought about the unfairness of life:

He was being shunned because he had been honest (is this an Apollo thing?)

He was being feared because he was the son of Hell (that's a positive, actually)

He would die because he was born and his father had broken an oath.

A really cool life, huh? Dan sighed depressingly, and finished off his packing. Oh, and did he mention he was going to meet an angry goddess? Although, he doubted what the goddess of _love_ could do to him - meddle with his love life? Pfft!

But if he stared crushing on that Calypso girl, he would have to take a one-way trip to the Underworld.

Then again, he would to that either way.

Sole's day was fine. I mean, sure she was going on a quest to the angry goddess of love, but nothing else was too bad - except she was probably going to drown. No biggie! That Calypso girl was nice. She had already packed and chosen her room. Calypso was driving that _Argo III_ but she though that was only because Leo trusted her the most. Honestly, the way he had been looking at that ship!

She swung her back-pack over her back, and made her way to the dock, hoping that before she drowned, her father could take her to Olympus. Hopefully.

Sole had to admit, the Argo was a _fine_ ship. If it had been a boy, she would have fainted. Once she was on the ship and waved goodbye to all her cabin mates, she went to her room to get some sleep. Calypso was driving, and Dan looked sick as if opening his mouth would equal vomit - but quiet was just the way she like him. She zoomed to her room and collapsed on her bed - hey, a lazy fifteen-year-old girl been woken up a 6.35 AM to leave - she's bound to be sleepy. Admittedly, with the skip swaying side-to-side constantly and the waves crashing and rolling, it was hard but eventually, she drifted off into sleep.

She had a awesome dream; a hot human boy named _Argo III_ was giving a hand to her, asking her for a dance. She could see her cabin-mates giving her thumbs-up, and Dan crying in the background. Cry baby. She happily took his hand and danced away into the night ... so perfect ...  
'You are the smartest, cutest and kindest person I have ever met,' said the Argo, leaning in.  
Sole smiled and closed her eyes. She expected to feel lips - instead, when she opened her eyes, she was looking at an angry Son of Hades.

'Why did you wake me up?' snapped Sole.

'Well, I don't know, maybe because _this is my room!'_ he retorted.

Sole blinked. 'Nuh-uh. Calypso promised me this room!'

'Leo promised me this room!'

Normally, Sole wold retort. But she was too sleepy. Now, when the ship swayed, her eyes grew heavy.

'Do what you want,' she yawned, 'but I'm not moving. You'll have to drag me asleep.'

If she had stayed conscious for a few more minutes, she would have seen Dan shrug and hop into the unnaturally massive bed - massive enough so she didn't realize him sleeping on the other side.

 **I promise in the next chapter there will be some action!**


	3. 3 My Ole' Man

'WHAT THE HECK, GHOST BOY?' screamed Sole the next morning as she realized what had happened.  
There seemed to be a calm ocean morning today. A clear sign of disaster. But if Poseidon didn't kill Ghost Boy over here, she would. And she was not going home without a reward. Dan yelped and fell off the bed, rubbing his head, annoyed.

'You said I could do what I want! What, you think you're the only one who was tired, Arrow Head?' he retorted. Suddenly, they could hear waves crashing on the boat again, although Sole was pretty sure Dan couldn't control the ocean.

' _Arrow - Head?'_ Sole repeated, a deadly calm. 'Oh, you are going to -'

She pounced - Ghost Boy didn't stand a chance. He tried dodging, but it was one minute too late: "Arrow Head" was hitting him with every ounce of strength she had, and was infuriated to see that he was smirking gleefully, as if he had stayed a night in the Ares cabin and came out alive. 'Is that the best you got?' he sneered. Sole screamed and aimed again -

'STOP!' yelled a voice, and, unless she was losing her mind, that wasn't a boy's voice or hers. She turned to see an angry Calypso, looking as though she could kill. 'In case you haven't noticed, we're in a storm, forged by yours truly!'

Ghost Boy turned a vomit green. 'Oh no.' They all rushed onto deck, to see a dark sky and the ocean growling. Waves were growing rapidly, and soon the Argo would no doubtly sink.

So maybe she should kill Ghost Boy now.

 **Ghost Boy - I mean Dan's POV**

He. Was. Dead.

Dan knew he should have made a will! He knew it! And now he was going to die and see ole' dad! Oh, he was going to die, he was going to die, he was going to die ... The ship swayed violently to the left, and maybe he bumped his head or the shock got the best of him, but for whatever reason, Dan passed out. The last thing he saw was a wave of anger flooding the Argo. And what he heard? A shrill scream of utmost terror - then he blacked out completely.

When he woke up, or thought he woke up, he was in the Underworld.

He was dead.

If he had to go down, he would imagine dying a hero's death, like dying to save his family or something - not hitting his head. Oh joy.

He looked around - he was in a dark room. When he looked up, he was staring at and elegant throne, and on it sitting daddy dearest. He had the same, empty tunnel eyes and sunken skin. His hair was not messy - no, it was long and sleek. He looked as if he had seen a billion things die, and the world end. He looked depressed.

'Hello, er -'

Considering their last encounter hadn't went so well, Dan didn't know what to say. It was the night before he went to Camp Half-Blood - his father appeared to him in a dream, explained who he was and what was going on, and Dan's response hadn't been so good:  
 _'SO YOU ABANDONED MY MOTHER? ME? WHAT SORT OF FATHER_ ARE _YOU? HOW COULD BE SO -'  
Dan was silenced by a hand. 'Believe it or not, Daniel Bones, but most of my children's reactions go like this, though none as loud. Since you will constantly cut me off, go on, fool.'_

 _Dan hadn't been listening '- CRUEL? YOU LEFT ME TO STARVE! I HAD TO ENDURE FOSTER HOMES AND HAVING FOSTER SIBLINGS WHO CALLED ME A FREAK! AND YOU? SITTING IN THE UNDERWORLD, NOT GIVING ME OR MY MOTHER A SECOND THOUGH!'_

Needless to say, this was awkward.

'Lord shall do.' said Hades. 'So, my brother is trying to kill you, I believe?'

'Yes,' Dan saw where this conversation was going. 'And we couldn't have flew because Zeus would have blasted me with a bolt if I ever went above 1578 feet in the air.'

'Yet you did not consider going underground - _my domain? I_ would have gladly let you into my domain, child! Yet, that is not why you are here. The reason you are here is because I am warning you; Aphrodite is angry, and she is making you play the game "love". And believe when I say she always wins.'

'So I should beware _love?'_ scoffed Dan.

'Believe me, demi-gods like yourself have died because of love. Do not underestimate it.'

And with that, the dream was over. Dan's eyes snapped open to see Arrow Head's face smiling down at him.

'Welcome to Portugal, Ghost Boy!'


End file.
